


В гостях у Бориса

by maily



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Alcohol, Cooking, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Photo Installation, fthegoldfinch2020: челлендж
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily
Summary: «— А есть еда?— Хлеб с сахаром.— Прикалываешься?Борис зевнул, потер воспаленные глаза.— Ты что, никогда не ел хлеб, посыпанный сахаром?»Д. Тартт "Щегол"
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom the Goldfinch for FB-2020





	В гостях у Бориса

Не знаете, чем угостить друга, вдруг пришедшего в гости? Не беда!

Вам понадобится: хлеб, масло, сахар и водка (если в доме только текила, самогон или какая-нибудь крепкая настоечка - подойдет тоже!).

Итак, план действий:  
\- режете хлеб на удобные для вас куски  
\- щедро мажете их маслом и посыпаете сверху сахаром  
\- бахаете в стопки водку до краев

Браво! Вы великолепны и достигли уровня гостеприимства "Борис"!

(а теперь пора выпить и закусить)


End file.
